new york love
by macXblooLOVER
Summary: ONE SHOT MACXBLOO DONT LIKE DONT READ what happen when mac and bloo go to new york together will they find love in each other please r&r!


A/N: GRRRRRRRR I DON'T KNOW WHY MY STORY GET DELETED BUT I TRIed to fix it i did spell check in word i hope its ok snow sorry i was hyper and i writed too fast lol well anyway ENJOY MY STORY!!!! oh and i dont own any charecters just the story NO STEALING MY STORY!!

A/N: hi everyone well imp back after a wile taking a break i remembered about this site and decide to write some emore i really like writing and guessed what even though so many people are, "FLAMARS" im ignoring fools like u because you have no life any way i love comments PLEASE COMMENT ONMY Stories thank you!!!!( sorry of typos im hyper on sugar lo)L

--------------------------

"MAC MAC" bloo screamed running to fosters at highs speeds his musceler body were smooth and covered ins weat but not gross sweat it made him look hotter like a swimsuit model.

mac was in fosters sited on the font porch smoking a joint (this is when he is 18 years old)d his long ebony hair felled in his orbs he looked up bloo almost runed into him" bloo what is it" he said

'MAC YOU NEVER BELEVE IT" he said stopping to catch his breathe he was wearing, gym sorts and tennis shows but no shirt he sits down next to mac lighting a sicgarete s(SP???)

what" mac says

"'mac i just entered a contest for play girl gess what mac i WON THE GAND PRIZE!!!!!! WE GOT 2 TIKETS TO NEW YOKE B"LOO SAYS Excitedly

mac gasped looking his freidn in the oculars "BLOO!!!! i am so happy for you but if any one finds out they will be mad".

bloo nodded seriously he knew in his heart madam foster wood never rlet him go to new York but he had to go also he could take his bestf riend mac with him it was be fun

"mac the plain leave tonight we have to pack qickly dont let anyone see" says bloo "ok mac says

--------------------------

bolo was in his Rome packing his bac when coco walks in "cococoocococoococococococoococococoococococoocococococo" she say (translation bloo what err you doing why are you packin?g???) she had just got out of shower her haired was we tand a towel was around her bodice bloo looks up thinking, whow when did cocoa get so hott

"um nothing coco i am jus sleep over at mac that all" he lied very good sitting on the bed trying not to think about how sexy she was gotten

"cocoocoOCOCOOC" (translation OH OKay have fun) suddenly without warnings her towel pooped off she abd bloo both gasps as her sexy body was reveled

"wow blue said

coco blushed she grabbed her towel and ran out of the Rome she was embarrassed. but she count help but think: what is these feeling in side me why do i fell glad that blow saw me like that...

--------------------------

that night bloo and mac got on there motorcycles and rode away to the airport they got on the plain and road first glass. soon they were in new yore "woW" they both said looking at the big city

"its beautiful" said mac when they walk out the airport it was his fist time in a city bloo ojust smiled "come on lets go to a our hotel im tires" he said

ok said mack

they're hotel was big and facey the rooms were all paid for by playgirl there was pool in there room and 2 story and Balcones and a helicopter on the roof

"sorry im we were ruining out of rooms there is only one bed but its is big" says the lady at the desk "its ok said mac he was just thinking, well i will sleep on the couch

they stand on the balcony looking out at the city "its nice" mac said the wind blows in his hair bloo smiled silencly at him he shivers little when the wind blowers

mac says "bloo are u cold here' he gave him is jacket standing closes to his freind he coudlnt help but notice how hot his mussels were no wonder he is won playgirl contest mac thought to himself

"thanks" blue said he smiled his cheeks blush when mac stands close to him he feels something new inside him what is this feeling...he was afraid to tell mack what he was thinking so he says "mac imp going to bed" and he walked inside leaving mac alone...

--------------------------

bloo lied in bed wearing only his boxers washing tv .mac walked in he looked around for a place to sleep there was nothing but the floor oh well he thought getting out his sleeping bacg

"mac you donot have to sleep on the floor here the bed is big i wont bit" bloo smiled

mac change in his boxers he lad down on the bed next to bloo mind fill of thoughts why did he fell love in his heart over his best friend...it was a new emotions he blush locking at the tv if bloo dident love him back it wood ruin everything

blue was thinking the same thing he looked to mack heart betting fast he new if mac didnt love him it would ruined there friendship but he had to now the truth..."mac i have a question" nac looked up "yes bloo what is it"

bloo look in his eyes "mac what would you say if i do this..." he leaned in and kissed mac on the lips sexyly

mag gasped he coudent believe it joy was in his heart "oh bloo is it rue do you really love me like i love you" he said tears in his orbs from happiness

blue nods mac i have love you for a long time i was to afraid to tell you but now you know" bloo said he was happy mac love him he kissed him again even more sexyly then they made out all night and well you know the erest

--------------------------

next morning they woke up the sheets where everywhere they locked into ache others eyes with love in there eyes

"bloo i will love you forever" mac whispered kissing his hott boyf riend

"mac i love you always" bloo smiles flexing his hot muscles

suddenly mac gaps putting a hand on his belly no it count bee...yes it was "bloo..." he said happiness in his orbs also shock "im pegant"

--------------------------

THE END

--------------------------

AN: ok THAT WAS MY SORT STORY HOPEFELLY I WILL RIGHT LONEGER STORYS SOON WELL ANYway (surrey caps lock was on) i hope u like NO FLAMMING BUT PLESE REVEIW I LOVE REVAIW THANKS


End file.
